Why Me?
by HermioneSnape82
Summary: Hermiones whole world breakes in her sixth years at Hogwarts. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 1**

In her seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione is called to Headmasters office.

-You wanted to see me Grandfather? (Yes he is her grandfather)

-Yes my dear, come in.

-Can you tell me why I'm here?

-I will tell you in time, we are just waiting for Severus.

There is a knock on the door and Snape walks in.

-I'm here Albus, what did you want?

Snape turns around and sees Hermione.

-Severus, Hermione come here and have a sit.

-Now tell me what you want me here for.

-Yes Grandfather, why are we here?

-Calm down both of you and I will tell you. I have received a message from the ministry about the new marriage law. They have decided that you two have to get married in five months from today. I know that it comes as a chock, but I'm sorry there is nothing I can do about it.

-But grandfather, why me? I don't love him and I'm sure he doesn't love me.

-Please wait Hermione.

He stands up from his chair and takes her hands.

-I need to tell you something. The truth is that I do love you and have done so since the first time I saw you. You are the sunshine in my life and I can't imagine my life without you.

Hermione looks at Severus with tears in her eyes.

-I'm sorry Severus, I can't do this.

She runs out from Dumbledores office an in to her private bedchambers. She throws herself on the bed and cries he heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione left Dumbledores office, Snape broke down and sat back down in his chair. He lifts his hand to his face to hide his tears.

-Albus, tell me what I have done. I must have done something very wrong. Why does she hate me so bad?

-Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure she doesn't hate you, it was probably a chock to her. Give her a day or two and try to talk to her.

Severus stays in Albus office for about an hour and they continue to talk. There is a knock on Albus door and Hermione steps in with tears running down her face. She looks at both men and asks:

-Are you sure that there isn't anything you can do to stop this?

-I'm so sorry my dear, but no. You know that I would never force you in to marriage if I could help it.

-I know Grandfather.

She hugs him, wipes her tears and looks up at Severus who had got up from his chair.

-I'm so sorry Severus. I didn't know how you felt about me. I will do my best to be a good wife to you.

-I do love you and I'm sorry that you don't feel the same. I can promise you that I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not as cruel as people accuse me to be.

-I really thank you for that Severus. I have to be somewhere, I'll see you later.

Hermione leaves Dumbledores office with tears running down her face again. She runs to Hagrid. He is the only person she can talk to, since Harry, Ron and Ginny abandoned her when she told them she was Dumbledores granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 3**

-Hagrid please let me in. I need to talk to someone.

She banged on the enormous door, but no one opened. Hermione sat down on Hagrids front steps and started to cry again. After a while she heard a loud bark and saw Fang coming running to her. She held the big dog and cried into his shaggy fur.

-What am I going to do Fang? I'm too young to get married even to a man I love.

The dog laid his head in her lap and it seemed like he understood what she said. She sat on the stairs for about three hours, when she saw Severus walking down to Hagrids house.

-Are you alright Love?

-What are you doing here Severus?

-I was worried about you. May I join you back to the castle, it's getting cold?

-Why? I don't really care anymore. I still have to get married in five months. No offence.

-None taken. I understand how you feel. Neither I want to be forced in to a marriage, but don't you think we can make the best of the situation?

-Yes I guess, we don't have anything to say about it. Let's go in, I'm a bit cold.

-Of course sweetheart, let's go.

Hermione leaned on to Severus and he held his arm around her when they walked back to the castle. Luckily they didn't see the smiling man in the window


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 4**

The months went on and it was their wedding day. Hermione was out-of-her-skin nervous and scared. Since she had neither a mother nor a father to give her away, she was walking down the aisle with Draco Malfoy. They had become friends a few months ago.

-Tell me again Draco why I'm doing this.

-At first you mad a promise, second I know that you are starting to have feelings for that lovesick godfather of mine.

Draco smiled at her and the ceremony went on. The said their Ido's and the whole thing were over. Later that night when they lay in bed, Hermione felt that she had to say something to Severus.

-Sev, I feel like I haven't been totally honest with you.

-What do you mean?

Severus sat up in bed and just looked at her with fear in his eyes.

-Don't look so scared Sev. I only mean that I have some feelings for you. I think I love you.

Now Severus look changed. He now looked at her with tears in his eyes.

-Oh how I have wished for you to say those words to me for a long time.

They kissed and made their wedding night a night to remember for the rest of their life.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me**

**Chapter 5**

After that wonderful wedding night Hermione got pregnant with their first child. The couple couldn't be happier. They rushed to Albus office and told him the great news. Albus hugged them both and congratulated them.

-How far are you? When is he/she going to be born?

-We found out that we are going to have a son. You should have seen the look on Severus face when the healer told us. He will be born in early march.

-Have you thought of any names yet?

-Yes we have but Mione have decided to keep that a secret until he is born.

-I see. Well I have to wait then.

Albus smiled and called for a house elf to bring them some tea.

The months went on and soon Hermione was seven and a half months pregnant. She and Severus were in Diagon Alley for some last minute baby shopping, when Hermione went in to early labor.

-Are you alright Love?

-I think I'm having contractions. This can't be happening. I'm so scared Sev, it's too soon.

-Relax honey he will be fine. Let's go to St Mungos.

Severus tried to sound calm, but inside he was shaking with fear for his wife and unborn son. They arrived at St Mungos and Hermione was put in a room and was about to get an examination hen her water broke. Now she got really scared be course now she knew that this was it. Three hours later a beautiful baby boy was born with both Severus hair and eyes but Hermiones nose, which as a relive for his father. Severus looked at his son with tears in his eyes.

-He is beautiful Mione.

-He sure is.

He opened his eyes and looked at his parents, opened his mouth and yawn. His parents smiled at that and both gave him a kiss on his little head before he was put in his incubator. Severus went out to send a massage to Albus and he arrived after a few minutes.

-Congratulations! Is everything alright with my great-grandson? He was a bit early right?

-He is absolutely fine just a little smaller then he should be, so he is going to have to stay in an incubator for a few weeks.

-So let's hear it. What is he going to be called?

-We are calling him Simion Albus.

Albus got tears in his eyes and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 6**

The years went on and after six years Severus and Hermione not only had one child but three. When Simion was two years old Hermione gave birth to twin girls who were named Haley Jean and Holly Jane.

-Simion!

-Yes mom.

-Have you seen your dad? He was supposed to watch the girls so we could go to Diagon Alley.

-I think he is downstairs brewing.

-Can you watch your sisters when they are sleeping? I need to talk to that father of yours.

-Sure mom.

-You are a good boy Simion.

Hermione went down to Severus laboratory and opened the door. There he truly was brewing.

-Severus, so it is here you are. I asked you to watch the girls when I took Simion shoe shopping.

-I'm sorry sweetheart I forgot time. Albus came here and asked me if I could brew some potency potion. I couldn't say no, I'm almost done. Is my beautiful little daughters asleep?

-Ye they are. Simion are watching them right now. Come up as soon as you are done. We have to go before the shop closes.

-I'll be there in five minutes, the potion just has to simmer and then be bottled.

-Okay se you upstairs in five then?

-Yes dear.

Severus kisses his angry wife on the neck an on her sweet mouth until she is not angry anymore.

-You always know what buttons to push with me. I can never be angry with you for long.

-That's why I love you.

-I love you too. I have something to tell you tonight when the kids are asleep.

-Why not now?

-No you have to wait until tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 7**

The same night in Hermiones and Severus bedroom.

-What was it you were going to tell me?

-I was at St Mungos yesterday because I was feeling a bit weird and they told me that I was pregnant with twins again. I know that we said that it was enough with three children, but I really want them. I hope that you are not too angry.

-I'm not angry Love, I'm happy. I never thought I ever would have children. I love you and our children. What does it do with two more? I know I will love these two as much as the other three.

Severus hugged and kissed his wife and they lay in each other's arms and cuddled before they fell into a wonderful sleep.

Eight months later at St Mungos.

-Come on Mione, push! You can do it, you are doing good.

-It hurts Sev, I can't take it much more. Get them out of me.

The healer checked Hermione and saw a black head.

-The baby is crowning. One more push and the head is out them the rest will be easy.

-You heard him Mione, push.

After twenty minute Hermione and Severus on the bed with their newborn sons Sebastian Lucius and Septimus Draco in their arms. Albus knocked on the door and came in with six years old Simion and four years old Haley and Holly so they could meet their new brothers.

-Mom?

-Yes Simion.

-Was I ever that small?

-Yes you were and so were you too girls.

-Albus would you like to take a new family photo?

-I would love to Severus. Simion, girls sit go and sit on the bed with your parents and brothers.

Albus helped them up on the bed and took Severus camera. Severus and Hermione put the babies in their big brothers knee and picked up each daughter.

-Okay everyone, say MAGIC!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first try on writing a story about Hermione and Severus. Many characters are ooc in a way you will notice at the very beginning.**

**I own nothing except the story and some of the characters. If I did, no one of the good would die in the end. **

**I should tell you that English is not my native language, I'm from Sweden so don't be too hard of the spelling and such.**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 8**

Five years later they stood on platform 9¾ to say goodbye to Simion. He was a little nervous and just stopped on the platform hugging Severus around the waist and hiding his head in his robe.

-I don't want to go dad. What I don't fit in or if I don't end up in Slytherin. I know that you would like if I as put in your house.

-Don't worry son. It doesn't matter if you don't end up in Slytherin. I will still be loving you and I know that you will fit. You are the son of the most brilliant witch ever attending Hogwarts. Your mom was one of my best students.

-Thanks dad I feel better now.

Simion hugged his parents and younger siblings and went on the train.

-What was that about Sev?

-He was just nervous that he wouldn't fit or that he wouldn't make Slytherin. So I told him that I would love him even if he don't make Slytherin and that he would fit perfectly because his mother is the most brilliant witch ever.

-Okay so you lied to him to make him feel better. That wasn't nice Severus Snape.

-I didn't lie, to me you are the brightest and most brilliant witch in all time.

Hermione smiled and waved to her son as the train left the platform.

-Come on Sev let's get the kids and go home. My back is killing me and my feet hurts.

-Are you feeling alright? Any contractions yet?

-Yes I'm fine, no contractions.

-That's good. No let get home and get packed for Hogwarts. I start working I the morning.

Hanna Eileen Snape was born later that night in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It was a very hard birth for Hermione and the little girl.

-This is it Sev, no more kids. I'm getting too old, my body can't take it anymore.

-If that's what you want. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much.

-I love you too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

**Eleven years later. Severus is now headmaster at Hogwarts and Hermione the new head of Gryffindor. Hermione was putting the sorting hat on the first year students.**

-Hanna Snape!

Hanna was very nervous. Where would the hat put her? Her brother Simion and her sisters Haley and Holly had graduated Gryffindor and her brothers Sebastian and Septimus were in Slytherin. The hat whispered his thoughts in her ears in an almost scaring voice.

-Oh another Snape. Difficult. You come from a great family with both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but where to put YOU. I think it better be:

SYTHERIN!

Hanna jumped of the stool and waved to her father and siblings before she went over to the slytherintable. Later that night when Hermione and Severus was in there bed, Hermione was in tears.

-What is it honey? Why are you crying?

-It is happy tears Sev. We have six kids and we have three in your house and three in mine. Can it be any better?

-I see what you mean. It's still a little sad that they are growing up so fast. Simion, Haley and Holly have already graduated Hogwarts.

-I have been thinking about that a lot lately. Do you think we can try for another baby? I know what I said when Hanna was born, but I would like another baby.

Are you sure. Hannas birth pretty was hard on you?

-Yes I'm sure.

They spent that night and many more trying for another baby, but how it ends up is another story.

**Finite Incantatem!**


End file.
